


SAVIOR AND ICE QUEEN

by kingstoken



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "It's just ... we followed procedure, and I've never had a reaction like it.  Usually they cry or moan, especially the women, but there was nothing from this one.""A real ice queen."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Troy somehow survives the dam incident. Also, this story began before the beginning of season 4, so it is highly canon divergent.

Negan stood at the windows overlooking the yard below. He saw Simon's truck return, and watched as two individuals were unloaded. A short time later Simon entered the room and stood behind Negan. Negan liked that about Simon, he was a bombastic son of a bitch, but he could be quiet when he needed to be.

"I see you invited some people in."

"They say they are not part of a community or a larger group, and I tend to believe them. They might have been part of a group once, but it looks like they've been living rough for awhile."

"So, workers then."

"Maybe ... possibly." This caught Negan's attention, Simon rarely hesitated.

"What?"

"It's just ... we followed procedure, and I've never had a reaction like it. Usually they cry or moan, especially the women, but there was nothing from this one."

"A real ice queen."

"She barely even blinked. You'd think I killed a bug in front of her instead of her friend." Negan let out a slow whistle. 

"So, I start the spiel and she interrupts me. Asks if I'm gonna take care of the guy, which I was going to, after I had explained how things are. And get this, then she turns to the young guy and asks him how long, and the kid says based on the guy's height and weight he thinks it'll be 45 minutes tops."

"You're fucking shitting me. They time how long it takes people to turn."

"I shit you not. Then the woman she says she'd rather not get bit and she takes her knife and shoves in into her buddy's head."

"Holy fucking moly."

"She surprised my guys, and considering what we've seen, that takes a lot. Arat was chomping at the bit to kill them right then and there, but I knew you'd want to see them for yourself. So, that's why I brought them here instead of the outpost."

"No, you were right, I definitely want to meet them. What are their names?"

"They refuse to give them, but I heard her call the kid Troy."

"Okay, bring Troy and this mystery woman up to the conference room for a little chat." Simon turned to follow orders. Negan called to him before he reached the door.

"Oh, and Simon, make sure she is cleaned up first, in case I have to use some gentle persuasion." Simon nodded and left. _Hot damn_ thought Negan _this day might turn out to be interesting after all._


	2. Chapter 2

Negan waited in a small anteroom attached to the conference room, he always liked to make an entrance, to keep his audience on tenterhooks. He heard rustling a few minutes ago, Simon was gathering their guests, then there was a knock on the anteroom door. 

Negan strutted into the room, Lucille on his left shoulder, whistling a random tune. He took a moment to access the newcomers. First of all, the kid, Troy, wasn't a kid, he was a man, a young one for sure, but definitely a man. Negan figured him to be in his early to mid twenties. The woman had to be closer to Negan's age, he figured that blond hair probably hid a few greys, and from what he could see she had a trim figure, although it was almost impossible to gain fat on the road. He decided to delay introductions, he continued to whistle as he swung Lucille in graceful arches, then he slammed her down onto the table. They didn't flinch, other then a blink and a glace down at the table, they didn't react at all. How rude, Lucille was used to better audience performances. However, Simon was right in thinking these two could be very interesting.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Negan, we're the Saviors and this is the Sanctuary. You might not know it yet, but this is your lucky day. We are going to provide you with shelter and protection from the fucking shithole that the world outside is today. Now, like most things in life this is not free. If you were part of a larger group or community then we would take you back and half your shit would belong to me. But, Simon says that's not the case for you two. So, the only option available is that you both stay and work here, which means that you, essentially, belong to me."

"We did not ask to be brought here." _Finally a reaction_ , thought Negan.

"Well Troy, it is Troy isn't it? That's true, but you see I have a generous nature, in fact I am too fucking generous sometimes, and I can't, in good conscience, let two lost souls wander out there alone."

"We don't need your protection. We can handle ourselves, probably better than anyone you have here. In fact ..." Troy left his thought unfinished, because the woman had reached her arm across. Negan looked to Simon, who was standing behind them, he indicated that she had touched Troy on the upper thigh near the groin. That was a unexpected, Negan had thought they might be mother and son, but he was quickly rethinking his assumptions. After a moment Negan decided to switch tactics.

"I want to speak to the woman alone"

"What? No. No way." And that was a very telling reaction.

"Don't worry, Troy, we'll have a chance to have a little chat, but, as the saying goes, ladies first." Simon grabbed Troy's arm, but Troy propelled himself out of the chair, wrenching his arm out of Simon's grasp. Negan thought they were going to have to get rough, but then the woman went over and talked to Troy in a very calming tone of voice.

"Troy, it''ll be alright."

"I can't leave you alone with these people."

"I can look after myself, you said so yourself. Just, trust me." Simon went over and grabbed Troy's arm again. Troy kept looking back at the woman until the door was shut in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Negan waited a few minutes to make sure that Simon and Troy were well away from the door. He turned to the woman who was standing on the other side of the table. 

"Well this is nice, group meetings are always fun, but one on ones are better. Lets start by getting your name."

"It doesn't matter."

"It damn well does, I don't fancy going around calling you woman. I could give you a name, but I don't think you'd like that very much."

"You said nothing in life is free, and since all I have is information I can't afford to be giving it away for nothing."

"That's very true, but I've already given you things. Your skin and hair is clean, which means you used my soap and my water, and I'm pretty sure Simon fed you before you came up here. So, I would think all of that is worth one little word from you." She studied him for a moment, and then she spoke.

"Madison."

"There we go, that wasn't so hard was it. I will admit that wasn't the name I was expecting, but I like it." Negan considered the room around them for a moment. "How about we take this somewhere more comfortable, these chairs can be hell on the back. Plus, I can show you a few things along the way." He went to the door and opened it wide, Arat was outside standing guard.

"Me and Madison" he said trying out her name "are going for a little walk." As he stepped out he turned and looked at Madison, she hesitated for a moment then exited the room. Negan strode along, Lucille on his shoulder, Madison followed, and Arat followed a few paces behind her.

"I'm not sure what Simon showed you, but he probably didn't show you this." Negan lead them out onto the catwalk. "This is the factory floor, and all of these people work for me. They work on a points system, the harder you work the more points you earn, you can spend those points on food, medicine and clothing, among other things. This is where you were destined to end up."

"Were?"

"There may be another possibility."

"Such as."

"We'll discuss that in private." Negan lead them off the catwalk to a stairwell, and they climbed a series of stairs. At the top floor Negan opened a door for Madison, then he closed it behind him, leaving Arat in the hallway with the guard on duty. These were his own personal quarters, it contained the best of the the best of what the Saviors had found, plush furnishings, mahogany table, fully stocked bar. Madison's gaze seemed locked on the King sized bed in the corner.

"Don't worry about that. Unless, that's something your interested in, because I am almost always ready to go." Madison shook her head in the negative. Negan took the rejection in stride.

"How about a drink? You strike me as a woman that liked red wine." Negan went over and pulled a bottle of wine off the bar.

"What will it cost me?"

"How about where your from?" He asked, removing the cork from the bottle.

"Los Angeles." Negan paused as he went to fill the glasses.

"Oh, that's where you grew up. I meant where you were when the world went to hell."

"So did I."

"Your full of shit. You expect me to fucking believe that you crossed the country, the way it is now."

"Believe what you want, it's the truth."

"You know I could just ask Troy."

"You could, but he wasn't there at the beginning."

"You met him along the way."

"I did, eastern California." Negan passed her a glass and indicated she should sit, he sat on the couch across from her, resting Lucille's handle against his knee. Madison took a sip of her wine, her eyes closed, she seemed to be savoring the flavor. She opened her eyes, staring at Negan. _Her green eyes are quite striking_ thought Negan.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Shoot."

"This ... thing you have going on here, it can't be that easy, can it? You tell people they have to work for you and they just fall in line."

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it's not. A lot of times it comes down to one simple word."

"Fear?"

"Need. They need to stay alive and they need to keep their families alive, and we help them do that."

"But, what about people with no families, no loved ones?"

"Are you saying you don't have any loved ones, Madison?" She looked down into her glass of wine.

"All my loved ones are long gone."

"What about Troy?"

"I don't love Troy."

"But you are fucking him." Madison looked up and for just a second he saw surprise, _bingo_ thought Negan.

"Fucking and loving are two different things."

"So, if I went downstairs right now and bashed Troy's brains in, you'd be fine with it."

"To tell you the truth, I'd be pissed. Troy has been very useful to me. He's unique, and not easily replaced." 

"Ice cold, Madison, ice cold. What about the other guy, where you fucking him too?"

"What other guy?"

"The guy on the road my men killed."

"Oh, Dave. No. He was just somebody we met this past winter. He wanted someone to travel with, so we let him tag along. It's shame really, he was a good tracker and hunter."

"Alright, you don't give two shits for love, but what about the other part if the equation, the need to live, you don't care about that either?"

"If you're asking if I have a death wish, I don't, but I'm not real attached to this life, it's not much fun."

"It could be. You could have whatever you needed, plus fulfill a bunch of your wants. The Saviors are going to reform this shitty world into something awesome, and you could be a part of that."

"Is this the possibility you mentioned downstairs."

"It is an opportunity, one not offered to everyone. I'm going to give you a few days to fully understand how this pace functions, give you an idea of what your life could be like, and when you've thought about it, we'll talk again." Negan drained the last of his wine. "Excuse me for moment." Negan went and opened the door, whispering in Arat's ear.

"Take Madison down to Laura, tell her she is to get the good treatment, nice room and she's to highlight the benefits of joining us."

"Yes Sir. Negan, what about the guy?"

"Tell SImon to throw him in a cell."


	4. Chapter 4

Negan was fucking beat, he had spent the last few days away from the Sanctuary, first visiting an outpost, then bringing a new group in line. He was exhausted, but instead of going upstairs, and stretching out on that nice big bed of his, he had to deal with some shit. Negan sat at the conference room table leaning back in his chair. Arat was standing at the other end of the table, arms crossed. Simon entered, Negan did not offer him a chair.

"Arat tells me there was a situation with Troy." Simon throws Arat a look.

"There was an incident, but its been handled."

"Has It? Because I wouldn't call one of my guys ending up in the infirmary with Dr. Carson exactly handled. So, you want to fill me in on the details."

"Two days ago Skinny Joey opened Troy's cell to give him his meal and Troy jumped him. Troy was choking Joey when two of our guys noticed, they pulled Troy off and tossed him back in his cell."

"What the hell were you thinking? Putting Skinny Joey on guard duty, he has no bulk, a determined little girl could beat up Skinny Joey."

"I was thinking that Troy was supposed to be weak and sleep deprived."

"You've been giving him the music treatment?"

"Yes, at that point it had been three days."

"Then someone is slacking off, not following procedure."

"No, I was there for most of it, and when I wasn't I had only our most trusted guys on it. Look, there is something off about this kid. At first I thought he was gonna be easy, we threw him in the hole and he freaked out."

"Claustrophobic?"

"Or afraid of the dark, or both. After awhile he calms down and we start the music. Then the fuck up with Skinny Joey happened, so we cranked the music and cut off his rations. He hasn't had any food or water for two days. This morning we check on him and he's sleeping."

"Bullshit."

"Fat Joey and Alvin will back me up, and it explains how he had the energy to almost kill Skinny Joey."

"I knew there was something weird about him" Arat piped in "we should have killed him at the roadside."

"You don't just kill strength like that" Negan replied.

"No, you don't" said Simon "but, from what I've seen thus far, he doesn't seem the type to follow orders. What would we do with him? Arat may be right, we might want to cut our losses."

"Well, this is a red letter day, you and Arat agreeing on something. But, I am not ready to call it quits. Has Troy said anything?"

"Other than a few colorful racial slurs, only one thing, where's Madison?"

"See that's what I'm talking about, that's his weakness."

"Maybe."

"I don't know" said Arat "he seems more the type to avenge her death than do anything to keep her alive." Negan thought about that for a moment.

"Where is Madison, anyways?"

"Give me a sec, I'll check" Simon said as he unhooked the radio from his belt "I need a spot check on the blood milf." Negan raised his eyebrow in question.

"We had to give her some sort of code name."

"She's with me" Laura's voice came across the radio.

"And where is that?"

"We're out front, she is helping unload the truck."

"Unloading the truck, really?"

"I thought it would be good if she saw the type of stuff we can bring in."

"Laura's right" said Negan "Alright, tell Laura to keep her there, while I go pay Troy a little visit."


	5. Chapter 5

The door to Troy's cell opened, Troy blinked his eyes adjusting to the light. Negan leaned negligently against the doorway, Lucille on his shoulder, two of his men standing behind him.

"Why, hello Troy" said Negan as if they had just met in passing. He handed Troy a bottle of water. Troy accepted it, gulping down the liquid. When he had drank his fill he asked

"Where's Madison?" Negan sighed.

"Haul his ass out of there" Negan instructed. Fat Joey and Alvin, each grabbed one of Troy's arms. They made him stand, then they pulled him down the hallway following Negan. Negan lead them up three flights of stairs to a landing with a set of large windows facing the front courtyard. Negan leaned against the window frame, Fat Joey and Alvin deposited Troy in front of the windows, and stepped back.

"There is Madison" Negan indicated. Below them one could clearly see Madison and Laura unloading boxes from a large white truck, they passed them to his guys who were ferrying everything inside. Troy took it all in, following Madison's every movement with his eyes. _His eyes have gone all soft, he looks like he wants to reach out and touch her. God_ thought Negan _he doesn't even realize how pathetic he is._

"You see, there she is, alive and well, thriving even. If you want to keep her that way, all you gotta do is stop acting like an asshole."

"You're not going to kill her, if you were going to you would have done it by now" stated Troy. Negan straightened up at that attitude.

"You don't know me, Troy. Don't take a moment of my generosity and think you can judge the way I run things around here. I will do whatever needs to be done." Troy tore his eyes away from the window and looked at Negan.

"You won't kill her for the same reason I didn't kill her the first time I met her, she's special, she was made for this world." Negan absorbed that for a moment.

"Bullshit. You're right that I'm keeping her alive, but it's not because of some fucking predestined crap. No one was made for this world. We were all thrown into this mess together, and some of us adapted way better then others. No, the reason I keep her alive is quite simple, she's strong. Also, she's smokin' hot, and I would like to get to know her better." Negan licked his lips. Troy's face hardened, Negan could see a vein pulsing along his jaw.

"If you touch her ..."

"You'll do what. Troy let me remind you of your situation, you are in my place, I have hundreds of men at my disposal. If you jumped me right now Fat Joey and Alvin would beat you to death." Negan took a deep breath and spoke in a more congenial tone of voice.

"Look, I don't want you to worry about any of that. I do not believe in forcing a woman against her will, and that is a policy that is strictly enforced around here. Madison and I will just have to get acquainted the old fashioned way, through conversation. We've already had some interesting chats." Troy looked at him skeptically.

"I can see you don't believe me."

"Madison doesn't trust easily."

"No, she doesn't, but we'll get there. For instance, she told me about Dave. How you guys met him this past winter, and when you decided to leave your group he decided to tag along." Negan was taking what little information he had and making a big assumption, but it could pay off if Troy confirmed or denied his statement.

"She told you about the group?" Troy said, sounding surprised. _Bingo_ , Negan fought the urge to smile.

"Only in the vaguest terms."

"They were all a bunch of pricks anyways, Madison and I are better off without them."

"Oh, I am sure you are, but maybe you can fill me in on some of the details, like what is the name of their leader.

"Why?"

"Well, if there is a bunch of pricks out there it's best I know as much about them as possible."

"They're too far away from here to worry about."

"Maybe, but still, it's best to be safe." Troy didn't respond, Negan could see him shutting down.

"I tell you what, I hear you don't like the hole very much, you tell me the name of their leader and I'll move you out of there. I won't promise that your new place will be much better, but at least you won't be in the dark." Little did Troy know that Negan was planning on trying a new tacit with him anyways, but this way it would feel like Troy earned it. Troy thought about it for a moment.

"Daniel." 

"This Daniel got a last name?"

"Salazar, I think."

"Alright. See, you give a little, you get a little. Tony, Alvin, take Troy back downstairs." Fat Joey and Alvin each took an arm and guided Troy down the stairs. Simon passed them on the stairs, he approached Negan.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Better then I expected. Troy's been promoted to grunt, bunk him down with the fencers."

"Really? I mean he's a real loose cannon."

"We're going to give it a try. Now that he knows Madison isn't in mortal danger I don't think he'll be trying to kill anyone else. In any case, tell the guys to keep a sharp eye on him and if he tries anything like that again they are free to take him out. And, now" said Negan with a yawn "I am going to fucking bed."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been over a week since she was forced into coming to the Sanctuary. For the first few days, after her initial conversation with Negan, Laura stuck to her side like a burr. She still spent most of her time with Laura, with her showing Madison things and recruiting her for different tasks, but now she had some free time, and a little bit of freedom. Madison could wander unaccompanied on the factory floor and the floor where her room was housed, but there were still a lot of areas that were forbidden to her. Troy had to be in one of those areas.

Madison was terribly worried about Troy. She didn't think Negan's people would understand Troy, or know how to handle him. She had asked Laura about Troy early on, but all she had said was 'he is being looked after'. She hadn't dare ask again. After telling Negan that Troy meant so little to her she could not contradict herself, she couldn't let emotions rule her and look weak in front of the Saviors, but still, she searched for him as she explored the rooms and hallways available to her. 

When she saw Troy for the first time since their separation he was at the end of the hallway down from her room, scrubbing floors. He was dressed in a filthy tracksuit. He didn't look look well, but he was whole and alive, and that was all that mattered. Madison wanted to go to him, but there was a armed guard standing over him. Troy looked up and saw Madison, they stared at each intently, until the guard told Troy to get back to work and Madison turned away. She would have to wait for an opportunity.

It came two days later. Madison was on the catwalk, Troy was below her mopping the floor, his guard was near by, until he was called away to deal with a dispute among the workers. Madison made her way down the stairs, she wanted to hurry, but kept a sedate pace, as to not draw attention to herself. Troy looked up when Madison's boots came into view. She wanted to touch him, but kept her hands at her sides.

"How are you?" she whispered. They both glanced at the guard to make sure he wasn't listening.

"Sick of this place and these people, but other then that, alright. How are you? They haven't touched you have they? Tried to force you ..." It took a second for her to realize what Troy was asking.

"No, nothing like that." Troy sighed in relief.

"Negan told me it wasn't allowed, but I was still worried."

"You spoke to Negan, when?"

"A couple of days ago. Madison, why the hell did you tell Negan about the group? I thought we had agreed never to talk about them with outsiders."

"I didn't. I told him a little bit about Dave, that's all."

"But, he knew." Madison thought for a moment.

"He guessed. Oh God, what did you tell him?"

"Hardly anything. I confirmed there was a group, I guess. Negan keep harping on about wanting to know who their leader was." A look of fear passed across her face.

"Hey, don't worry, I told him it was Daniel."

"Alright, I can work with that" she said, calming herself.

"You know, I thought you were maybe ready to let them go. Why do you still protect him?"

"You know why, and don't pretend you haven't done the same. He's your friend."

"Nick stopped being my friend the day he made me choose."

"Hey" Laura's voice boomed across the factory floor. She barreled towards them. "None of that." Madison had been watching Troy's guard to her right, and she had missed Laura approaching from her left.

"I thought I was allowed to talk to the workers" Madison said.

"You are, just not that one." Laura grabbed Madison's arm leading her away. Madison looked at Troy over shoulder, wishing she had said so much more.


	7. Chapter 7

Madison was in her room, reading, when there was a banging at the door. When she answered it Negan strode right in without asking permission.

"Madison, do you know why I am here?"

"I assume I have done something wrong, and you are here to set me straight."

"See, you are catching on to how things are run around here, right quick. It's not the only reason I came to see you, but lets get it out of the way first. So, Madison, how have you fucked up?"

"Laura seemed pretty upset that I was talking to Troy. Although, I could not understand what the issue was."

"What were you talking about?"

"I was trying to tell him to come to my room." Negan paused at her frankness.

"Why?"

"My bed is getting a little lonely." Negan glanced at her twin bed, pushed up against the wall, it wasn't exactly made for two, but it was better than the cots some of his men slept on. Negan licked his lips.

"Now, Madison, if that was the problem why didn't you just tell me? I would have helped you out." Madison did not look impressed by his offer.

"You're not my type, and" she quickly added "I'm not yours."

"Why would you say that?"

"Laura introduced me to your wives, they were all very ... nubile." This made Negan laugh.

"You can say young, Madison. I like all women, young, old, fat, thin, they all interest me. But, it tends to be the young who take the deal. You're no one to talk, your relationships run similar to my own." 

"They never used to, but youth and strength are advantages in this fucked up world."

"Oh, of course Madison, the only reason you're screwing Troy is because of his skill set." Madison did not dignify that response with an answer. Negan would love to see Madison squirm, but he didn't press her on it.

"Laura said she thought you two might be arguing."

"Troy was under the mistaken impression that there might be something going on between you and me. Now, where would he get an idea like that from?" A grin broke across Negan's face.

"Well, I may have planted it. He was getting cocky, I had to take him down a few pegs."

"It made for an awkward conversation." _I am sure it did_ thought Negan, chuckling to himself.

"Are the Saviors not allowed to sleep with the workers? Because, if not, it must make things difficult. I've noticed the male Saviors out number the female roughly 3 to 1."

"No, the Saviors can sleep with the workers as long as they are willing."

"Then what was Laura's problem?"

"The problem, Madison, is that Troy is not a worker, he's a grunt."

"You are wasting him in that position. A janitor, really? I've seen Troy's potential."

"I've seen Troy, too. He's a liability."

"He can be an asset in the right situation."

"He's uncontrollable."

"I can control him."

"So, what, you want me to put Troy under your command?" She nodded.

"If you're responsible for him, that means if he fucks up, his punishment would be your punishment." 

"I understand." Negan studied Madison for a moment.

"You are such a fucking lair" Madison drew back slightly, in surprise. "No more then a week ago you told me this kid meant less than nothing to you, but now you're willing to lay it on the line for him."

"I just hate to see waste. Plus, its like you said, you and I are alike. Don't you feel anything for your wives?"

"Another thing" Negan said, skipping over the wives issue, he didn't want to think about that too closely "workers can't have people working under them. So, that means you'd be one of us. Are willing to make that commitment?"

"I have a question first."

"Shoot."

"If I say yes would I have to tell you about my life before, my family?"

"Now you've got me worried, thinking you're hiding something."

"Not hiding, really, it's just some things are too painful to talk about."

"From the moment you become a Savior everything you do is my fucking business. Anything before that is your business. However, I will need to know about your past group. I need to access their potential, as a threat, or a resource." Madison took a long moment to think.

"Alright."

"Madison, I am going to ask you a question, one not put to everyone. Who are you?"

"I'm Negan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the death of a major character in Fear is discussed. I didn't tag the overall work because this character is not part of this story, but I give fair warning here.

"See, was that so hard? Now" said Negan as he made himself comfortable on the only chair in the room "tell me about your group." With a lack of options Madison sat on the bed. She had already rehearsed this conversation in her head a dozen times, she figured the best tactic was to stick as close to the truth as possible, giving the bare minimum in information, and avoiding mention of Nick at all costs.

"What do you want to know?"

"For starters, their location."

"An elementary school, eight or nine weeks south of here."

"Nine weeks walking?"

"For most of it, we had a car in the beginning, but it ran out of gas after the first day and we were not able to scavenge any more. Does your ... empire stretch that far?"

"Empire, I like that. No, not currently." Madison felt a surge of relief course through her body, but she kept her face passive.

"If I sent you with some of my men do you think you could find it?" asked Negan.

"I don't know. If we had stuck to the roads the whole time, maybe, but we didn't. Dave often lead us through forested areas and across farmland. I was a west coast girl my whole life, they only time I visited the east coast was a few school trips to New York City. Troy wouldn't be much better, he spent his whole life in California. Dave was from the east coast, Mississippi if I remember correctly, we relied on him."

"But, you guys were caught out on a roadway."

"Dave didn't know Virginia well. Plus, we could handle ourselves. If we came across other people they usually just avoided us."

"Until the Saviors."

"Until the Saviors." Negan leaned back in his chair.

"Tell me about Daniel, were you sleeping with him?" This shocked a small laugh out of Madison.

"Does everything come down to sex with you, Negan?"

"It is one of the best parts of life, and, who people choose to fuck tells you a lot about a person."

"Well, Daniel was older then I was, so that should give you your answer."

"Was he some sort of wise and benevolent leader?" Madison smiled.

"Hardly, Daniel is ex-military. He belonged to some South American guerrilla group back in the 80's. I wasn't familiar with it, but when it was mentioned to some of the Mexicans we met they seemed scared."

"So, a hard ass."

"Yes, but if you got on his good side, he would protect you."

"How many people?"

"When Troy and I left, fifteen."

"All of them fighters?"

"Not all of them were when they joined, but we trained them."

"There was no families, kids?"

"No children. The youngest person there was twenty."

"Defenses?"

"There was a chain link fence around the school. we reinforced it, added a gate."

"Armory?"

"Several automatic weapons, rifles and hand guns." Negan consider everything she said for a moment.

"Madison why do I get the feeling that you're just giving me the stats and not the play by play."

"I'm answering your questions."

"But, you're not really telling me much, are you? You could be describing one of my own outposts."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want you to start at the beginning and work your way forward." Madison took a deep breath.

"I knew Daniel back in Los Angeles, not well, but I became acquainted with him when he came to live in our neighborhood. After everything went to shit I thought he died. I met up with him again a few months later at the Mexican border. By that time I had Troy with me, Daniel had people with him too, we decided to join forces, and travel east along the the border. We were always searching, for food, weapons, but mostly shelter. Every time we found a place something would go wrong, but we learned, adapted, and eventually we found the school."

"How long have you been at the school?"

"A year, I think, it's hard to judge the passage of time now. But, when we found that place it was like a God sent. It was in this tiny little town in the middle of nowhere. It was so small that the only things in it were the school, a few houses and a gas station. I don't even think the town had a name."

"What was the name of the school?"

"Jefferson County Elementary." 

"Jesus, do you know how many Jefferson counties there are in the U.S.?"

"Yeah, I know that doesn't help much." Negan sighed.

"So you made yourselves a little hick utopia, and yet you left it." Negan thought, just for a moment, Madison looked sad.

"Yes."

"From what I gather from Troy, you all didn't split on the best of terms."

"No, we didn't."

"Madison, are you going to tell me what happened or not? I am getting mighty tired of dragging information out of you." Madison was quiet for a long moment.

"Everything was good for awhile until a group of men showed up. They wanted to join, but we turned them away. I felt they didn't want to join so much as take over. A few weeks later, in retaliation, they killed a member of our group. A young woman, everybody loved her, she was special and they knew that." _There is something in Madison's voice_ thought Negan _she is trying to keep it neutral, but there is a little catch of emotion_

"She wasn't just special to the group, was she? She was special to you. Who was she, Madison?"

"I thought we agreed I wouldn't have to talk about my family."

"Oh wow, that fucking sucks" Negan got up to pace "wait, is she the reason you can't love anyone?"

"You trying to psychoanalysis me, Negan?"

"No, no, it's just ... what happened to the dickheads that killed her?"

"They're all dead. I should have just killed them in the first place." Negan whistled.

"None of that explains how you ended up on the road."

"Afterwards the group blamed me for her death."

"But the only reason they would blame you is if you were the one who made that decision" said Negan, talking more to himself then to Madison "it would also explain why your enemies targeted your family member. You, were the leader of this group."

"I shared leadership of the group" she admitted, reluctantly.

"And Troy?"

"He was, what you might call, my lieutenant."

"When the others banished you, from the home you helped create, he came with you."

"Yes." Negan leaned back studying Madison for a moment.

"That is one hell of a story, Madison. Is any of it true?"

"All of it is."

"Hmmm." Madison got up, grabbed a knapsack and started putting things in it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready. I assume you want me to go south with your men now, try and find the school."

"No. I don't have the time and resources for that right now. I am trying to solidify things around here, we're going to save all of Virginia. But, maybe some day. You know what Madison, I think you're going to fit in around here even better than I thought."


	9. Chapter 9

One of Negan's men shoved Troy into Madison's room. Troy caught himself, but before he could straighten Madison was there, wrapping her arms around him. Troy wrapped his arms around her, more as a reflex than anything. Then Madison surprised him by pulling his head down and kissing him, a hot, wet, open mouthed kiss. Madison didn't like to kiss on the mouth, Troy figured it was because the gesture was too loving, too intimate. He'd often had to push her in the past to get that type of affection. So, he let himself sink into it, feasting on her sweetness. Troy heard a chuckle behind him, he was so focused on Madison he had forgotten that Negan and his man were still in the doorway. This was another thing, Madison hated public displays of affection.

"Lets leave the two lovebirds alone" said Negan, shutting the door. As soon as Troy heard the click he pulled away from Madison. 

"What the hell Madison? What was that?" Madison put a finger to her lips, then pointed at the door. Troy turned, seeing shadows move across the light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door, indicating that there was someone outside. Madison got into Troy's space again, they stood so close that they could be embracing, but they weren't. Madison whispered

"I'm sorry, I had to put on a bit of a show. Negan seems to be the type that likes to watch."

"You've made a deal with him."

"Yes."

"I kinda figured when they let me shower and gave me my clothes back. So, what's the deal?"

"I am Negan, which means I am officially a Savior."

"What about me? Because if they want me to say I'm Negan they've got another thing coming."

"You work for me, but Troy, I need you to keep it together. Negan warned me that any punishment you receive I will also receive." A chill ran through Troy.

"That's fucked up."

"No more fucked up than some of the other stuff we've seen."

"Madison, why would you even agree to that?"

"Because I need you with me." They stared at each other intensely for a moment. Troy held his breath, Madison didn't like to talk about her feelings. After a moment she looked over his shoulder and continued

"I need you to be able to freely come and go from this room. I need to be able to talk to you without a guard hovering over us."

"What do we get out of this deal?"

"For the moment, food, shelter and a small percentage of the take from the other groups."

"And, what did it cost us?" Aside from becoming cogs in this post-apocalyptic corporation."

"I had to tell him about the group. Don't worry I told him everything and nothing."

"What? What did you tell him?"

"I told him about Alicia." Troy was bowled over, Madison never talked about Alicia, her pain was too great. Although she didn't show it, he knew, because he sometimes heard her crying during the night when she thought he was asleep.

"Why?"

"Because I figured that it was better to tell a large truth, to distract him from the small lies I was feeding him."

"What else did you tell him? Did you tell him about the ranch?"

"No, I told about travelling along the boarder and finding the school. I told him the name of the school was Jefferson County Elementary."

"Why?"

"Because there are like 25 Jefferson Counties in the U.S., and that will make it harder for Negan to pinpoint its location. I also told him that I spent my whole life on the west coast and intimated that I have a terrible grasp of geography." This caused the corner of Troy's mouth to turn up in a half smile.

"Madison, you know the eastern United States way better than I do."

"I know, but my feigned ignorance provides Nick with some protection. Negan tells me he doesn't have the time and resources to go searching for them right now." Troy sighed, everything always came back to Nick for Madison.

"Alright, the group's safe for now, but where does that leave us?" Madison looked to the door, when she saw no more shadows she sat down on the bed, pulling Troy down beside her.

"As I see it we have two options. First, is to bide our time, learn as much about the Saviors as possible, find out their procedures, what happens to people who run, and when the time is right we make a break for it."

"The second option?"

"We take over."

"I don't know, Madison. This isn't like the ranch and Negan is not like my Dad." 

"No, but given enough time I think I could gain the Saviors trust and get close to Negan. He already seems to like me, and when the right opportunity comes along we could take him out."

"As much as I would love to see his smiling face destroyed, what you're talking about is a long term commitment. It could take years and I don't think I could stand to be around these people that long." Madison stared at Troy, she looked like she wanted to challenge him on his decision, but she didn't.

"Okay, option number one. We start tomorrow. Try and be friendly, I know you can be when you put your mind to it."

"Madison, if it gets us the hell out of here I will be the most approachable, charming man you've ever met." Madison just laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Madison was stirring, she'd be awake soon. Troy was pressed up behind her, there wasn't much room on this mattress so they slept spooned together. One advantage of this place was the ability to sleep beside each other for the whole night, neither one of them having to get up in the middle of the night to go on watch. Madison turned to face him, she gave him a sleepy little smile, eyes half lidded, hair mussed. _God, she looks sexy_ thought Troy. Madison's hand caressed his face. 

"You got in late last night" she said. By the time Troy came to Madison's room last night she was already sleeping, or feigning sleep, Madison seemed always very aware of her surroundings. 

"Yeah, I was talking with Taylor, you've met him, tall guy with a shaved head. Well, turns out he was part of the People's Homefront back in the day." Madison let out a throaty laugh.

"What?"

"Troy, leave it to you to find the lone survivalist within Negan's camp." Troy wasn't sure if he should be proud of, or offended, by that statement.

"Well, it's a good thing I did, because he was a fountain of information." 

"Go on" she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, massaging it.

"He's been on a few hunts for escapees. When they're caught their punishments vary, anywhere from demotion and hard labor to beatings and death. Things are always worse if they take supplies with them, Negan considers that stealing from him."

"Has anyone ever successfully escaped?" she asked, as she traced her fingers up and down his arm.

"Taylor says he's never seen one. They always find them, either alive or as the walking dead."

"Um" she replied, moving her hand around to his back.

"Taylor says Negan has this whole region thoroughly mapped out, he knows every way in or out, and posts sentries on every roadway."

"Speaking of maps" she said, as she rubbed circles on his back "there's one in the room where they keep the walkie talkies. I saw it yesterday when I went in there with Laura. It's very detailed, outlining all the Saviors' outposts and their subservient communities. We obviously can't take it, but if I have enough time with it I think I could memorize sections of it and recreate it. The only problem is where do we hide it, I know for sure they search people's rooms." As Madison was talking, her hand kept moving lower, kneading his flesh, sending pleasurable sensations shooting up his spine.

"Madison, I'm trying to follow what you're saying, but you're distracting me." 

"Am I?" she said, giving him a cat like smile. Troy made a sound like a growl low in his throat, then dove for her mouth. The kiss was rough, all teeth and tongue, and it was exactly what Troy needed. One of Troy's hands was in Madison's hair, while the other went under the shirt she slept in seeking out her breast. There was a banging at the door. 

"Fuck" said Troy, as Madison pulled away. Madison crawled out of bed, Troy stayed where he was, he needed a moment for his body to calm down. Madison opened the door, Troy heard Laura say

"Hi, we've got an assignment, probably going to take most of the day. Hey, Troy, up and at'em Negan's coming."

"I just need a minute" he responded in frustration.

"Troy, if you think none of us have seen a hard-on before you are solely mistaken" said Negan's very distinctive voice. _Dammit._ Troy got up, thanking God he wore boxers to bed, not that they hid very much. He needed have worried, because no one was looking at him.

"Damn, Madison, I knew you'd be fine" said Negan, as he ogled Madison's legs, that looked impossibly long because the only thing she wore was a large men's t-shirt. Troy clenched his jaw to keep himself from saying anything, but Negan noticed. 

"Did you want to say something, Troy?"

"He's fine" said Madison.

"Now, Madison, let the man speak for himself. Troy?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like it if a man looked at your women like that" he asked, staring Negan down.

"My men are free to look at my wives all they want, they just can't touch" said Negan, returning Troy's stare.

"What's the assignment?" asked Madison, trying to distract from the tense atmosphere in the room. 

"There's a warehouse south of here that we could possibly use, but the fenced yard is full of dead pricks. We need you guys to help clear it" explained Laura. Negan finally turned away from Troy. 

"Laura, lets leave these two to get dressed. Although, if you wanted to come in what you have on, Madison, I wouldn't object." She gave Negan a half smile.

"I think I might require bottoms for this one."

"Shame. We load up in fifteen minutes out front" Negan proclaimed as Laura and him left the room. As soon as they left Madison turned to Troy.

"Don't" said Troy "I know you're going to say I screwed up. I shouldn't have responded to Negan like that."

"Actually, I was going to say, I thought you handled that well, considering." Troy was surprised. Madison went over and pulled her clothes down off the shelf.

"We'll have to continue our discussion tonight, among other things" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Troy gave her smile in return, then turned to hunt down his pants.


End file.
